1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices that are attachable to the rear portion of a motor vehicle seat, such as folding tables and trays, specifically to a tray assembly that includes an enlarged tray member, at least one removable sorting box attachment that can connect laterally to either side of the tray member, and detachable straps that allow connection of the tray member to the rear portions of one or more motor vehicle seats. Applications may include, but are not limited to, use by travelers to assemble jigsaw puzzles, create artwork, play with model cars and other toys that are small in size or have multiple small parts associated therewith, and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many people enjoy the challenge of assembling jigsaw puzzles. They are typically assembled at home and require a keen eye for identifying slight variations in shape and color. Due to their mind absorbing characteristics, jigsaw puzzles can maintain one""s attention for hours. They would be ideal for passing the time during long road trips in a motor vehicle. However, until development of the present invention, there have been no convenient ways in which to assemble a jigsaw puzzle in a motor vehicle.
For assembly of a jigsaw puzzle, one typically needs a rigid, substantially horizontal assembly area, as well as a sorting area where one can gather pieces that are alike in color or shape. Commonly available lap trays that have a soft under-cushion downwardly depending from their bottom surfaces, are generally not large enough for assembling jigsaw puzzles, nor do they have a pre-defined sorting area. Further, even if they could be made sufficiently large for jigsaw puzzle assembly, they usually have little or no rim to prevent jigsaw puzzle pieces from falling off of its upper surface in the event of a sudden vehicle stop. Also, a large sheet of plywood placed upon one""s lap as a foundation for assembly of a jigsaw puzzle would be too heavy in weight for extended travel, even if only one-fourth of an inch in thickness, and it also would have no rim to prevent the pieces from falling off of its upper surface in the event of a sudden vehicle stop. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies by providing a lightweight main puzzle assembly work area that can be placed upon one""s lap, or suspended above it at a height selected for user comfort, and also provides adjacent puzzle piece sorting areas, all of which have the capability to retain puzzle pieces in the event of sudden vehicle stops.
The invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,433 to Kramer (1991) is thought to be the closest to the present invention. However, there are important differences between the Kramer folding tray apparatus and the traveling puzzle tray and child""s activity board of the present invention. The Kramer invention comprises a tray that is pivotally connected to a vertically oriented frame hung by flexible straps from the head-rest of a motor vehicle seat. The frame is further secured to the bottom of the seat back by a retaining device that downwardly extends from the frame. When not in use, the Kramer tray is pivoted upwardly into a vertically oriented retracted position wherein it can be secured to the frame by use of a latch or catch. The Kramer invention appears to have a short upwardly depending rim around the perimeter of its bottom surface. In contrast, the present invention has no latch or catch, no flexible straps that extend around a vehicle seat head-rest, no pivoting means attached to its tray, no frame connected between the straps and the tray, and no retaining means connected to the bottom of the vehicle seat. Instead, the present invention has a non-pivoting tray member detachably connected to straps which fit over the lateral portions of the back of one or more motor vehicle seats, and at least one sorting box attachment detachably connected to one side of the tray member. The present invention also is separable into component pieces for storage away from the vehicle seat, whereas the Kramer tray pivots into a retracted position against the back of the vehicle seat when not in use. Thus, the present invention provides an easy-to-use, lightweight, durable, simple in construction, puzzle piece retaining, and convenient means by which people can assemble jigsaw puzzles during extended road travel. No device is known that has all of the advantages of the present invention.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an easy-to-use travel tray that can be employed in motor vehicles for assembling a jigsaw puzzle. It is also an object of this invention to provide a travel tray that is sufficiently large for assembling a jigsaw puzzle with at least 500 pieces. A further object of this invention is to provide a travel tray that can also be used as a child""s activity board for creating artwork and playing with model cars and other toys that are small in size or have multiple small parts associated therewith. It is also an object of this invention to provide a travel tray that has means for sorting puzzle pieces by size and/or color, as well as for sorting and/or temporarily storing crayons, colored pencils, markers, small cars and trucks, and/or small accessory parts for toys that can easily be lost or misplaced It is a further object of this invention to provide a travel tray that is adjustable in height. A further object of this invention is to provide a travel tray that can be at least partially dismantled for compact storage. It is also an object of this invention to provide a travel tray that can be cost efficiently manufactured for widespread use.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention would enable a person sitting in a rear seat of a motor vehicle to safely assemble jigsaw puzzle pieces without risk of loss of any pieces during a sudden vehicle stop, sharp turn, or steep grade. The most preferred embodiment of the present invention is easy to use as it has only three major components that readily connect to one another prior to use, an enlarged tray member, at least one sorting box, and straps that support the tray member and any attached sorting boxes from the back of a motor vehicle seat. The straps each have multiple apertures through its lower portion, which allow the tray member to be adjustable in height. Therefore a user can position the tray into a vertical position on or above his or her lap, according to preference. It is also contemplated in the most preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide a travel tray having a dimension sufficiently large for assembling a jigsaw puzzle with 500 or 750 pieces. Puzzles having 1000 or 1500 pieces are generally thought to be too large for effective assembly in a motor vehicle. Should a person sitting in the front seat of a motor vehicle want to assemble a jigsaw puzzle, the tray member could be detached from the straps and positioned directly on that person""s lap. One or more sorting boxes could also be used. Since the tray member of the present invention is lightweight, even if it were resting on a user""s lap, it would not restrict blood circulation to the user""s legs during extended use. In addition to jigsaw puzzle assembly use, the travel tray can also be used as a child""s activity board for creating artwork, completing other types of puzzles, completing schoolwork and activity books, playing board games, dice games, and/or card games, and playing with model cars and other toys that are small in size or have multiple small parts associated therewith. The number of compartments in each sorting box is not critical, but preferably each sorting box would contain five or six compartments. Further, the dividers in each sorting box can be made permanently attached to its rim, or removably connected therewith. When the dividers are removable, and a jigsaw puzzle having a lot of blue pieces for sky or water is selected for assembly, some of the dividers can be removed or repositioned to make more room for the greater than usual number of blue pieces anticipated. When the present invention is used for activities other than jigsaw puzzle assembly, the sorting box or boxes can be used for sorting and/or temporarily storing crayons, pens, colored pencils, markers, small cars and trucks, and or small accessory parts for toys that can easily be lost or misplaced One compartment can also be used to temporarily store idle dividers. The person using the present invention from a rear seat of a motor vehicle would first sit down on the rear seat, and then attach the straps to one or more of the seats in the row of seats immediately ahead of the user. If the user is positioned in a rear seat adjacent to a window, both straps would be laterally connected to the seat directly in front thereof. However, if the user is positioned in a middle rear seat, one strap could be optionally attached to the interior side of the seat on the driver""s side of the motor vehicle and the other strap could be attached to the interior side of the rightmost passenger seat in the row immediately in front of the user. By placement of the present invention in front of the person in a center rear seat, all three passengers in that row of seats can assist in jigsaw puzzle assembly, if they so desire. Since the straps are laterally attached to the front seats, they do not interfere with an occupant""s use of these seats. With little or no modification, the present invention could also be attached to other vehicle seats, such as those on a chartered bus, long-bed sport/utility vehicle, or van. Once the straps are in place, the tray member can be attached to the straps, and each sorting box used can then be attached to the tray member, or in the alternative, the sorting boxes can be first attached to the tray member, and the tray with attached sorting boxes subsequently being connected to the straps. If the height of tray member is not ideal for the user, the tray member can easily be separated from the straps, and then promptly reattached to a different portion of the straps. Dismantling of the tray member from the straps is also easy and promptly accomplished, whereafter the straps can be aligned with the tray and/or sorting boxes for compact handling and storage.
The description herein provides the preferred embodiment of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting the scope of the traveling puzzle tray and child""s activity board invention. For example, variations in the thickness and height of the rims around the work area; the number and thickness of dividers used in the sorting box attachment, the material from which the sorting boxes and dividers are made as long as it is light in weight; the size and number of apertures through the straps; the size, number, and positioning of the connecting members and apertures used to attach each sorting box to the tray member; and whether the dividers are made removable from the sorting box; other than those shown and described herein may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than being limited to the examples given.